


Monster

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Series: Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink, M/M, caged, confined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck you," Mixon bit out venomously, fingers wrapping around the shining silver bars. He winced at the burn from the alloy but held firm. "Fuck you, Hurley," he repeated, sneer marring his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Mixon snarled as Andy walked through the sparse basement, drawing his attention to the too small cage and its naked occupant. They both absolutely hated the thing and everything it represented. Andy sighed and stepped up to the thick bars but jumped back when Mixon swiped a clawed hand at him. "And they call me the feral one," he muttered with a wry smirk.

"Fuck you," Mixon bit out venomously, fingers wrapping around the shining silver bars. He winced at the burn from the alloy but held firm. "Fuck you, Hurley," he repeated, sneer marring his features.

"I wish you could," Andy said honestly, stepping close and voice dropping. "I wish that I could have this you, wild and uncaring and dangerous, just as much as I have gentle and smiling and kind you." Mixon's sneer melted away and his eyes darkened. "If Patrick didn't keep such a close eye on the lunar cycles, maybe I could. Maybe I could test out a little theory of mine."

Andy felt more than saw Mixon's stirring cock as he shifted even closer to the bars between them. "And what would that be?" Mixon said, voice rumbling in his chest and Andy shivered at the sound. The things he would give to feel that rumble over him, the hardening cock rubbing against his stomach pushing into him...

"I think you don't need to be locked in a cage until maybe the night of the full moon instead of days before and after," Andy said confidently, hand reaching out to brush over Mixon's cheek. He leaned into it with something like a purr and that emboldened Andy to push on. "I think you could be kept busy elsewhere just as easily."

Mixon's hand tangled in his hair and scratched at the scalp. Andy pressed himself against the bars and Mixon's growing erection with a contented sigh. "Is that so?" Mixon mumbled as he dragged Andy in for a hard, rough kiss. Their cheeks grazed over the bars and Andy could smell the oddly charred flesh odor that came with Mixon interacting with types of silver. He didn't care in the least as Mixon pulled back, nipping at his lower lip with sharp incisors. "I say we try to prove your little theory next month then."

"I say we try now," Andy panted, pressing in for another needy kiss. Mixon's hand untangled from his hair and both clamped on to his waist, pulling their hips tight together. They both groaned at the grind, battling with hips and tongues, until a tiny creak came from the stairs leading into the basement. Mixon broke their lip lock and growled in the direction of the noise.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," came Joe's slight lisp, "no interrupting. Try not to kill our best fighter, Mix. He's a fragile thing. I'll be back in the morning then." Andy wanted to shoot the retreating puff of hair a glare but Mixon's tightening hands on his hips forced him to bite back a moan instead.

"He's mine," Mixon grounded out, punctuating it with a thrust against Andy. Joe paused for a second.

"Right, I meant after the full moon. Obviously. I'll just--." He hurried up the last of the steps, closing and locking the door behind him. Andy heard the others talking on the other side but Mixon drowned it out quickly with another bruising attack of his lips.

"Let me out," he said as he tried to lick and nibble at Andy's throat, impeded by the bars. "Let me out now."

"Only if you're good," Andy mumbled. "Then I'll think about it. I kind of like you like this." Mixon made that strange purr-like noise in the back of his throat as his nails raked over Andy's jaw and down to his chest, over his heart. "Besides, we have at least a few days, don't we?" Andy slipped the key discretely back into his pocket and moved as close to Mixon as the bars would allow.


End file.
